harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/Lily Luna Potter and the return of some crappy peoples! year one! chapter one.
some crappy suprisies- I was sitting by myself on the Hogwarts express, waiting for Hugo or someone I knew to find me. Anyone. Dominique, Louis, Molly, Fred, Roxanne, James, Albus, or Rose. I know Dominique was head girl, and James and Louis were prefects and everything, but seriously. Abandoning the youngest Weasley/Potter, having just turned eleven two days ago, is just so stupid!!!!!!! The compartment door finally slid open, but not by my cousins, or brothers, after the trolley lady came around. I was examining three chocolate frog cards, including Dumbledore, my uncle Ron (in the oldest picture of him I've ever seen) and my mum before she got married, as it still said Weasley. They didn't make this anymore, as there was a Potter one now, so it was really rare to find one. The boy that slid open the campartment door had to have been a third or fourth year, with toe blonde hair all slicked back. My hair tryed change colors, but I stopped it just before he noticed. Being a metamorphagus was totally awesome, but I didn't want to tell anyone that until they knew me, since they could predijuices or something. It's just like waiting til the lady you've been dating knows you before you tell her you have eight or nine kids. He was in slytherin robes, and his eyes were a freaky gray color, almost as pale as his skin, which looked like it had never seen the sun. After a while, I realized this was Scorpious Malfoy, boyfriend of Rose, which I had to keep a secret. My hair involentarily turned redder than my natural color of light red, to a crayon red. I hated this color, It made me look like soil tones, as my eyes were my mothers shade of brown. "Scorpious Malfoy," I said, though I nearly snarled it. He must not have noticed my color change, as he didn't ask. "Why are you here?" "Why are you?" he asked, playing with the lid of the shoe box I kept my chocolate frog cards. He was holding my Holyhead Harpid 2003 card, which was my most valuble card, which I had swpied from Uncle Ron at the age of three, when the card was still being made. I looked at it from across the compartment, and saw my mum, hugely pregnant with James, but still playing with her harpie pride. "I am here, because this was the campartment I chose to sit in. If you wouldn't mind, that card has sentimental value, as well as real value, so if you wouldn't mind putting it back, I would greatly appreaciate that." I said through tightly clenched teeth. "Your'e Rose's cousin," he asked, "And that your mum,"he asked, pointing to her, which she disapeared after winking. "Yeah, whats it to you?" I asked? I could feel my hair turning redder with anger at his intrusiveness. At that moment, Rose came in, and distracted him, giving me time to shake my hair to it's natural tone of light red. "What are you doing here?" she asked Scoprious? "He's being intrusive," I asked with simplicity, snatching my chocolate frog card back from the bench across from me. "Scorpious, leave her alone," she said, "I'll see you later," He left, she stayed. "What," I asked, "You're not going going to go chase him?" "No," she said, straighting her Ravenclaw tie and her robes, "I fingure he's starting to accumulate dead weight, and I'm going to have to get rid of it eventually." I smiled, and my hair turned purple, highlighted with lime green, my favorite color. THe train stopped a half an hour later, and I turned it back. I sighed, I hate hided what I was, but I figure, this would help my cause. We rode the boats up to the castle, and stood in the line waiting to be seated. Professor McGonagle started roll call. I noticed the last names that were the same as some of my mums old quidditch team. Alcter, Shannah HUFFLEPUFF!!! Burke,Kelly SLYTHERIN Cicle, Harold RAVENCLAW The roll call comtinued, and my hair started to change, but I cantinued to will it back to red before it could be noticed. Potter, Lily Luna '' (There was a craning of neck to look at the boy who lived daughter,) I was unable to controll my hair anymore. It changed from vibrant colors, to pastels, to natural hair colors. When I sat on the stool, it constantly changed from red, to blue, to yellow, to green, to represent the houses. The sorting hat whispered in my ears. 'There is definately talent, and brains, there is no doubting that. But talent could go undiscovered if we put you there.' My hair stoped flashing yellow. 'Brains cuold be wasted, but also talent, though this is quite difficult. ''' I felt my hair looking like a christmas tree, when the hat decided on Slytherin or Gryffindor. I saw Scorpious and Albus's eyes from Slytherin, and Jame and Luna's daughter from Gryffindor. ''how about...... ''my hair settled on green a second before he shouted ''SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!As I sat at my new table, which consisted of Kathryn Allen, Albus, Scorpious, and Laura Trewlawny, there was a huge flash of lightning from the ceiling that scared the crap out of a lot of people. THe doors flew open quite loudly, hurting a lot of peoples ear drums. There was a mess of people standing there, the one at the front had long red hair, and was pointing her wand at the ceiling, controlling the lightning. I couldn't believe my eyes. Proffesor McGonagall said, "Students, I would like you to meet, the Hogwarts Alumni. Well, a lot of it anyway." Suddenly, the hat shouted, 'RAVENCLAW! '''I realized that I had just missed Hugo's sorting, and he went to go sit with his sister. I looked at the crowd, and I saw a heck of a lot of people that I knew, most of which, actually, all of which, I had stolle dchocolate frog cards from! :-) Category:Blog posts